While travelling down a multi-lane road, vehicles often need to change lanes to avoid slower traffic or to exit the roadway. In vehicles being manually operated by a driver, the driver is able to identify gaps between vehicles in an adjacent lane into which the driver's vehicle can merge. Similarly, autonomous or semi-autonomous vehicles may be able to identify gaps between cars in an adjacent lane and perform a merge. However, if no such gap exists, the vehicle or driver must either wait for a suitable gap to appear or adjust their speed to move into a gap ahead or behind the cars in the adjacent lane.